


When Anti Met Dark

by markihost



Category: Video Blogging RPF, jacksepticeye, markiplier - Fandom, youtube - Fandom
Genre: Crossover, Gen, Versus, YouTube, YouTube Fanfiction, be my guest, but hey if you wanna read it that way, fight, glitch - Freeform, not actually Septiplier
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-02-07
Updated: 2017-02-07
Packaged: 2018-09-22 13:39:00
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 920
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/9609815
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/markihost/pseuds/markihost
Summary: When Anti first meets Dark, things don't go quite as expected...





	

For so long, the entity remained trapped in the cold and the dark. He wallowed in the calculations and the whirs of a machine, just waiting.

Waiting for the reckoning.

Waiting f̖̬͓̭͇̹̜̼͈͚̕ͅo̶̕҉̶̪̙̻̞͕͍̥͢r͏̪̭͙̻͡ ̷̷̡̛̛͕͍̻̫̳̗̥̪h̸̶̨̺̠̠̳̥̬̤̲͇͚̗̼̣͔̣͔̕͝i͟͏̨̦͉̫̤̫͖̦̳̮̹͕̺͘m̧͖̬͖̟̹͟͡͠

Seán William McLoughlin.

“Jacksepticeye.”

For the most part, Anti plotted. He slept,

͓͇̲̘̘h̹̱u͎̩̟̰̠̭̟n͚g̦̪͎̣͎̤e͇̺̤̞̻r̝̱̤̳̦e̳̟̖̖̞̟d͈̻͎̞ ̙͎̗͎̹͖͕a͔̟n̺͉͙̼̩̤̰d͈̱̤͙͈ ͉͈̙͙̞ I̧̨̧̡̛͖͉̤he ̸̳͚̳͙̪̠̠͉͕͉͡b͏͏̩͈̠͓̱͍̮̥̳̹̠͎̹̝̗̱̠̻ͅl̨̧̨̨͉͈̯̺͍͕̬̮͎̻̖̟̝͕͓̣̱͙̺͞ḙ̛̮̞͔̖̠̯͙̩̭̫̣̥͓̞̪̪͞d͢͏͉̦͙͔̣ ͠͏̵̧͏͙̬̦̟g̛̗͈̠̜̰̣͉͎̫͙͚̦̮͎͟͜ͅr̸̡̢̦͓̳̖̘͠e̦̤̪̳͘͝͠e̵̻͇̙̺͕̟̪̱̠̳̮̜̞̱͙̤̳͘ņ̶̸͓̫͈̞͜͜ ̨̧͏̛҉͕̙̙̘͕̼̞͇̦̲͔͖͕̟̰͕̺̖i̶҉̷͍̯̲͔̬̺͙̠̖̞̟͇̲͙̼̱̥͞n̷͍̞͓̥̼͎̮̺t̡̛̮͓̬͇͙̞̥̫͍̖̥̠̖̹o̷̠͓̝̬̟̘͖̥͚̩͜ ̧̢͢͠҉̭̙͇̲̗̬̠t͡҉͇͈̘̼̮͓̹͉̣͠h̴̨̳͍̳̦͉̥̗̯̻̥̲͠ͅẹ̡͖̮͍̪̭̟̭̪̙͚̰̰̤̖ ̡̢̗̬͉̠͉̰̖̼̬͓̭ͅͅw͢͏̷̞̯̮͈͈̜̣̟̝o͏̡̢̗̳̖̪̗͕̫̠͍͙̱͍̲͇͚̠̱͠r͏͏̴͉̩͚̰͚̝̭̻̥͇̼͢ļ̱̤͖͕͉̻̯̲̙̹͓͇̩̺̪̼͢ḏ̨͉̮͓̯̗̹̹̫̯̭̞̲͜ ̶̡̢͠҉̺͇̘̗͚̗̜̭͈͇͈͈̳̬̼͇̼̼ļ͔͍̱͙̯̪̹̪̺̻̖̳̱͟͜͟o҉̵̠̗̮͙̖͈̳͢o̧̺̲̯̲̺̹̝͔̕͟k̵̡̳͔̜̯̩̹̥̦̤͈̗̠̜̜i̴̶̷̧͎̼͔̮̬͓͎͎̤͇̭̩̳͈̬̖̯ͅn̛͈̙̣̬͘͟g̛̣̥͓̮͙̞̦̥̙̣̞̳͙͓̪͜ ̵̧͘͡͏̠̝͚̫̰̘̠̝̘̳̥̳̬t̷̢̹̥̗̼͖͟o̪͙̺̮͙̘̘͚̳̬̕͠ ̛̱̖̗̖̱̙̫͉̩̭̦̖̝͘f̧̢͇̰͈̳̖̲̼̦̦̱̹̭̭͍̫̠̦͘͞e̷͔̟̬̹͚̻͎̙̮̯̳̟̗͞e͟͡҉̸͙͎͕̬͟d̵̠̥̯̳͚̫̼̟̠̼̝̜̪̘̣̙͘͢͠

But Anti wasn’t always alone.

One night, Anti sat legs crossed on the ground,  ta͏pping̴,̸ ̵ta̸p҉pin̷g ̧a̵w͝a̸̙̳̺̹̣̞͞y͍̭̠͚,͕͉̣̱͈͘͢ ͔̩̞͜c̨̰͔͟͡o̠͉r̛͖̫̗r͓͢u͇̩̞̲͝p̮̩̣͖̜͓̭t̶̮̪̥̪̪͖̳̪͘͞i̪͍̻̠ͅn̻̼̭̪̘͇̱͈͟ͅg̵͖͉͇̜͎̝ͅ,͏͔͉̬̜̣͎̹ ̡̛̟̺͇̻̗̩̝s̥͖̳͍̬̙͓̱p̢̛̯̪͚͈r̛̟̹͕̣͇̗̞̫͞e̢͙̤̘ͅa̤̬̱͠ḑ̭̞ḭ̻̺͜n̛͉̺͚̙̰͓g̪͈̙̰͇̻͚̻ ҉̭̥͔i̪̹͉͎̫̣̗n̪̼̳̤͔̘̕͞t͖̱̥͉̖͈o̴̰̗̝̦̺̦̤̼̻͟ ̛͇̤̳̹̤̘͓ḩ̣̥̜̭̬͙̩̹̰i̴̲s̘̘̹͉͇ ̢̼̼͙̝f̖͍̹̹͠i̤̗̻̜ļ̡̖̻̲e҉̵̹͎̰̠̻̦s҉̞͚̕ when everything turned red. The computer sprang into action, sending code scuttling like a wave of beetles across the ground heading towards the intruder.

It hurt to growl, but Anti did so anyways. The frustrated entity stood away from his work. And as the blood dripped down his slashed throat, he went to go see what could be so important.

The creature knelt before him. The subroutines were biting at his wrists, binding his legs to the floor.

Grabbing the prisoner’s scarlet hair, Anti pulled the thing’s face up to him as he asked, “What are you?”

With a grin, the creature _stung_ and flickered away, the ropes of subroutines skittering to the ground. Stumbling away, Anti turned to see the demon standing over him. The spectacles framed a malicious, hungry glint in the intruder’s gaze.

“I am what waits in the shadows. I am-“

The scarlet-haired man glitched again, shifting into a man with no spectacles and much shorter-cropped black hair, “the writer of your destinies. And I think-”

He fell back, the red lines of code writhing over him until the scarlet haired man reappeared, wearing a dark hat topped with a golden belt buckle. And as he grabbed Anti by the neck and slammed him into the dark floor, he chuckled,“ y҉̬̟o̦̫ṳ̦̪̗̦ ̷̝̝͉̪̺̞s̻͈̘̺̮̹̙̕ͅh̡̗͈̲̫̦̠o̶̘̩̣̬ṵ̲͘l̵̫͖͖͎̯d̨̤͕̩͉̺ ̲̰͓͡ͅg̴̡̹͕̹i̡͚͚v̪̣̤̖̪͕̹e̥̫̳ ̵̴̜͕͖͈̻͞t̞̥͉̝̻̠͓͞͡ͅh̛̖̰͎̝͔̻̕a̸̵̻̰̜͕̩n̷̡̩̭̪͖͉͕̻͜k͇͚̕s̨̨̠̗̻̹̝̰

̝̳ͅ”

The Pilgrim found himself flying through the air before landing on a soft white surface- an internet browser which Anti slammed shut with a clap.

Falling back to the ground, he sighed before the window came flying open again and the Pilgrim began clambering out, this time wearing a blue Tshirt with a white “G” emblazoned on it.

“You thought you could banish me to the Internet? NEWSFLASH: I’m Google! AND I HAVE CHROME!” The demon cackled as he launched forward towards Anti’s prone form.

The man flew through the air with the speed of a pouncing tiger…

And in one moment, Anti did the only thing he could- he quickly outstretched his arm towards his opponent.

As he made contact, he sent a shock reeling through the monster. Screaming in agony, the creature clumsily fell to his knees.

No… _no…_ he could not let it end like this. He searched for a form, _any form,_ shifted through them all as if he were frantically flipping through the pages of a book. And the last thing he saw before everything went black was Anti, with a wave of his hand, restraining him with the subroutines. And he roared as Anti, _with that_ **ridiculous grin,** punched him one last time.

“Do you have a name?” As the creature slowly blinked awake, Anti took in the form that it had finally settled on. The boy in front of him had a matted bowl of black hair obscured one of his two black voided excuses for eyes.

“Names are such a pointless concept. ” the creature now spoke in a blank monotone. As he began whistling out the opening notes of “Welcome to the Black Parade,”, Anti felt another headache come on.

“Well, look, edgelord, I’ve gotta fill out this report for the security software so I don’t have to deal with things like you anymore, and they want a name-” Anti waved the sheet of paper in the prisoner’s face as the boy

_SUBJECT 1534: “______”_

_Capable of: teleportation, shapeshifting_

_Suffers from: prone to electricity_

_Threat level: harmless_

“This is an insult!” The boy shifted again into the Author. “I’ve never seen such a poor description of me, the author of your destinies! _I can hurt you! **I can make things happen to you** if you don’t take me serio-” _ That was when he shifted back to the boy, lost in thought.

“I… I don’t have a name, but,” the boy’s face clenched in concentration as the Author cut in with a “Noooo, don’t ruin this. We’ll never be taken seriously aga-”

“I always thought,” the boy mused, “that ‘Darkiplier’ would be a cool name.” With this, Anti erupted into cackles as the Author wailed. As the giggles finally subsided, the entity growled, “But you will fear us. You must! **_WE ARE MUCH MORE THAN THE WORDS ON YOUR PAGE.”_**

Anti looked down on the pitiful man writhing before him. “Well, if you insist.” He struck out “harmless” from the threat level and began quickly scribbling as the Author started chuckling, “good… gooood. People will know and fear the wrath of-” he stopped as Anti showed him the final entry.

_SUBJECT 1534: “Darkiplier”_

_Capable of: teleportation, shapeshifting_

_Suffers from: prone to electricity, arrogance, red hair_

_Threat level: **mostly** harmless_

Darkiplier could only scream as he struggled to lash out at the smug monster that was his warden. Anti turned and walked away. Chuckling, he didn’t even bother to notice the red electricity that struggled to find its mark or the miniature muscular turkey men spawning around the raging smol man grumbling “gobble gobble”.

And as the walls of fire closed around Darkiplier, he truly felt that he had hit a new low. 

 


End file.
